weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
When Cancer Invades an RP
NOTE: This is not the full RP, this is what only what could be recovered. *I never turn backAden goes to the helicopter *Aden accidently steps on some newly born cancer *Aden: AHHH *8:46Beckitten27beck: aden! *8:46I never turn backAden ends up in a sitcom house *The cancer can change reality *That's how powerful it is *8:46Beckitten27beck: this isn't fair... i'm completely useless *beck: it's starting to piss me off *8:47Finn168719Gandhi's nukes started having an ability to change reality *8:47Finn168719Because of that, Gandhi fires nukes at the Sitcom house *8:47TheEnderGamerThe cancer is destroyed *8:47I never turn backcancer keeps getting made of sacculina and **cordyceps *More cancer gets made *8:48Dudegi WC*someone rings on the phone* *8:48I never turn backAden gets the phone *8:48Beckitten27beck: face it... there's nothing we can do at this point *8:48Finn168719http://ci.memecdn.com/250/9178250.jpg Gandhi evolves into his final form, which can kill diseases with nuclear explosions *8:48Beckitten27beck: WHAT AM I SAYING? *8:48Dudegi WCPhone Person: *gun noise* This is a robbery! *8:48TheEnderGamerThe cancer, cordyceps, sacculina and everything else is destroyed by the nuclear explosions *8:48Beckitten27beck: i can't give up that easily! *8:49Dudegi WC*bullets shoot through the phone* *8:49Finn168719And the nuclear explosions have the ability to rebuild houses, and to heal people *8:49I never turn backMore cordyceps get formws because they are basiclly gods **formed *lmao *8:49Beckitten27beck goes to do something *8:49Finn168719Gandhi has became the destroyer of all gods *8:49Dudegi WC*bullets hit cancer* *8:50Beckitten27just out of being pissed *8:50Dudegi WC*cancer turn bullets into bullet bill* **bullet bill from fanfiction.net* *8:50Finn168719Gandhi sprays the entire earth with nuclear bombs, turning Earth into a diseaseless world *8:51I never turn backAden has no idea where he is, and some little tads of cancer on his foot are making him hallucinate *Aden: man, i really hate cacner **cancer *Aden hallucinates Illuminati *Aden: AHH *8:51Dudegi WC*gandhi's nukes get blocked* *8:51Beckitten27beck: i hope aden's ok *8:51Dudegi WC*by adblock* **cuz they were playing ads* *8:52I never turn backhe hallucinates Aggmen *Aden: WHAT THE *he hallucinates cancer *8:52Finn168719The Gandhi nukes started to overflow the solar system *8:52I never turn backAden: IM GONNA GET OUT OF HERE *he hallucinates the sketch book *Aden: huh? *8:52Finn168719Aden sees whole bunch of Gandhi nukes, which he thought were a hallucination *8:52I never turn backAden: i just got to go *8:52Dudegi WC*then aden for real sees cancer but thinks it's another hallucination* *Finn damnit *8:53TheEnderGamerThe nukes all explode *8:53I never turn backAden: i just got to go *8:53Beckitten27beck tries to find aden *8:53I never turn backAden: these things wont do anything! *8:53Finn168719Aden stops seeing hallucinations due to the Gandhi nukes *8:53TheEnderGamerAll cancer and sacculina and cordyceps and whatever *Including the one on Aden's foot *8:53Finn168719The Gandhi nukes cures the nearby solar systems from diseases *8:54Dudegi WC*more cancer starts spawning* **but they can see where it's coming from* *8:54Beckitten27beck: please let aden be o *8:54TheEnderGamerThe cancer is destroyed by more nukes *8:54Beckitten27ok *8:54I never turn backAden touches the cancer, which he thinks is nothing *8:54Finn168719The Gandhi nukes started overflowing the Milky Way Galaxy *8:55Dudegi WC*Gandhi nuke hits frieza's ship* *8:55I never turn backAden turns cancerous *8:55TheEnderGamerFrieza: crap *8:55Finn168719Frieza gets cured of Wrath *8:55Dudegi WCKing Cold: GREAT NOW WE HAVE NO SHIP FOR THE HELP TO FLY *8:55Finn168719Because of that, Frieza became a hippie *8:55Dudegi WCKing Cold: MINIONS BUILD ME A SHIP *8:55I never turn backAden turns Emo, likes Sonic fanfiction, turns emo, cuts his wrists, dyes his hair, and many more because of the cancer he touches *8:55Finn168719And then Frieza starts spreading the way of peace *8:55TheEnderGamerFrieza gets sunglasses and buys a van *8:56Beckitten27beck: it's almost like the world is TRYING to piss me off! *8:56I never turn backBecause of the Cancer, Aden sings this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7LK7W4TvV4 *WARNING *SWEARS IN THAT *just to let you know *8:56TheEnderGamerThe cancer is destroyed by more nukes *8:57I never turn backwait *is aden saved *8:57Finn168719Yus *Because Gandhi nukes *And Gandhi is immune to cancer *8:57I never turn backhmm *if beck is ammune to cancer *8:58Dudegi WC*Gandhi is running low on nuke ammo* *8:58I never turn backand so is gahndhi *8:58Finn168719Yus *8:58I never turn backmaybe he can lose his ability to turn cancerous *8:58Dudegi WC*smaller cancer things are still popping up* *8:58Finn168719Gandhi starts evolving to have infinite gandhi nukes *8:58Dudegi WC*they are coming from a spot in the ground* **it looks disturbed* *8:58Finn168719The Gandhi nukes started to overflow the universe *8:58Dudegi WC*gandhi nukes crash the server* *8:59Beckitten27beck: wait, that must be the source! *beck: therefore if i can somehow do something there this will be over! *8:59I never turn backAden tries to fin his friends *8:59Beckitten27beck: but what to do? *8:59I never turn backAden somehow finds beck *Aden: HEY BECK! *9:00Finn168719The Gandhi nukes goes on another server and then rams the server into another server *Causing multiple servers to crash into each other *Unleashing the Giga Gandhi Nuclear explosion *9:01Dudegi WC*the servers sue each other* *9:01Beckitten27beck: i think i found the source of the problem *9:01I never turn backAden: good! *9:01Beckitten27beck: i just don't know how to fix it *9:01Dudegi WC*more cancer shows up that is immediately vaporized *9:01I never turn backAden: yeah *9:01Dudegi WC*because nukes* *9:01I never turn backAden: i know this is unrealated, but my wrists hurt *9:03Dudegi WC*beck can faintly hear some crazy old man laughing* **it sounds like mr. tinfoil* *9:03Beckitten27beck: it probably has something to do with the cancer actually *9:04I never turn backAden: yeah- WAIT IS THAT THE DADDY LEAFY MAN *9:04Beckitten27beck: i hope not *beck: i don't like dealing with nutjobs *Finn168719 has left the chat. *9:05Dudegi WC*a cancer wad shoots out from the ground* **it tries to take a form before getting vaporized* *9:05I never turn backAden: me eith- Mr. Tinfoil Man appears *Mr. Tinfoil Man: DADDY LEAFY *9:06Beckitten27beck: oh god, i have no time or patience for this *9:06I never turn backMr. Tin Foil Man: WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE GETTING RID OF THE LOVELY MEDICINE? *9:06Beckitten27beck: that's cancer idiot *9:06Dudegi WCFeminazi: WE MUST KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF WOMEN'S PRIVATE PARTS *Feminazi: BECAUSE THEY MADE ALL OF YOU **Feminazi try to punch aden* *9:07Beckitten27beck: there's bigger problems! *9:07I never turn backAden: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! *Mr Tin Foil Man says this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JMimrcFOgM *He also does this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4uGvsBT9k4 *9:09Dudegi WC*Feminazi throw the multiple tinfoil men at aden and beck* *9:10I never turn backMr Tin Foil Man preforms this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8dt2TW695Y *Aden: STOP! *9:10Dudegi WC*tinfoil man is spawning more cancer than can be vaporized* *9:10Beckitten27beck: crap! *9:10Dudegi WC*he's also surrounded in some blue aura* **that keeps him from being cleaned* **feminazi also has it* *9:12I never turn backMr. Tin Foil Man: pyrocynical *9:12Beckitten27beck: if i can't help them, i'll have to take desperate measures... i don't want to have to do that! *User909 has left the chat. *9:13Dudegi WChttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtSCr_v3JTY *User909 has joined the chat. *9:13Dudegi WC*this starts playing from tinfoil man's bag* *9:14I never turn backAden: what do we do! *9:14Dudegi WC*aura streams can be seen coming from the ground* **I wonder if THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THE GROUND* *9:15Beckitten27beck decides to investigate the source further *beck: aden, be careful *9:15I never turn backAden: ok *9:16Dudegi WCFeminazi: I don't think so! *9:16I never turn backThe Illuminati comes from the sky *9:16Dudegi WC*Feminazi starts screaming about white privileged males and science dildos* *9:16I never turn backIlluminati: my plan is going very well... *9:16Beckitten27beck: i thought you were gone! *9:17I never turn backAden: I JUST....THE ILLUMINATI *9:17Dudegi WC*Feminazi throws dildos at them* *9:17Beckitten27beck: not cool! *9:17Dudegi WC*they can turn into those things that you use to mix eggs and flour and stuff* *9:17I never turn backThe Illuminati mind controls Feminazi to kill them *9:17Beckitten27beck: go bother trump! *9:17Dudegi WC*Feminazi falls over* *9:17Beckitten27beck: he's sexist! *9:18Dudegi WC*the aura is let up but cancer tries to eat the body* *9:18I never turn backIlluminati mind controls some people to do 9/11 2 *9:18Dudegi WC*whatever is putting out the aura summons sonic fanfiction* **Soras appears* *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGiNj5SFmJs *9:19I never turn backIlluminati mind controls Aden to kill some people, but somehow he resists a little bit *Illuminati's control just makes aden say weird stuff *Aden: im the one and only ultimate life form *9:20Dudegi WC*Soras tries to punch beck away from hole* *9:20I never turn backThe Illuminati destroys almost every building in the workd **world *Aden: WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING *9:21Beckitten27beck: what? why are you trying to punch me? *9:21I never turn backAden punches Soras *9:22Dudegi WC*Soras flies into a house* *9:22I never turn backAden: THINK SORAS! LETS DO SOMETHING GOOD! *Aden: WAIT AM I THAT STRONG? *9:22Dudegi WC*Soras summons the chaos emeralds* **he starts eating one* *9:23Beckitten27beck: those aren't food! *9:23I never turn backAden: I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *9:24Beckitten27beck: i'm telling shadow he has an impostor (again if you cound conic o6, but that was too horrible to count) *9:24TheEnderGamerCinos (aka shadow rip-off) appears *9:24Dudegi WCSoras: I AM MAKING ROCK CANDY *Soras: EAT SOME TOO YOU MAGGOTS **soras throws emeralds at both of them* *9:24TheEnderGamerCinos: I'M SO EDGY *9:24Beckitten27beck: you make rock candy from sugar! not emeralds! *9:24I never turn backAden runs away and goes to his house *9:24TheEnderGamerCinos: I CUT MYSELF AND ASSAULT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON *9:24Beckitten27beck: honestly at this point i'd even rather see a rip-off of that game that never happened than this! *9:25I never turn backAden sees himself typing on his keyboard on this chat *Aden types himself away *9:25Dudegi WC*Soras tries to fly into cinos* **he accidentally hits the ground which causes crater to appear* *9:25I never turn backAden just goes out of this rp, almost somehow aware he can go away by breaking the fourth wall *9:26TheEnderGamerCinos: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH *9:26I never turn backit's just up to beck now to do things *9:26Dudegi WC*crater reveals super computer that looks like some gyroscope/forerunner tech from halo 5 **it throws an aura on itself* *9:26TheEnderGamerCinos: YOU F***ING IDIOT GO AWAY *9:26I never turn backIlluminati almost destroys everything in the world while they argue and stuff *9:27Beckitten27beck: alright, screw all of these rip-offs! soras is an idiot, shadow is too cool to har a rip-off, pinkie reminds me of amy, and i'm so insane i'm thinking about talking about the game that never was even though i'm nto supposed to! *9:27TheEnderGamerCinos suddenly gets all the destroyer diamonds and goes SUPER MEGA ULTRA HYPER OMEGA ULTIMATE CHAOS CINOS *9:27Beckitten27beck: also, that's op! *9:27TheEnderGamerHE USES ULTIMATE GIANT BIG BOOM BOOM CHAOS BLAST *it makes his head explode *9:28I never turn backIlluminati mind controls Cinos to come back to life as a illuminati worker *9:28TheEnderGamerThey fail *9:28Dudegi WC*super computer summons ultra fanfiction* *9:28TheEnderGamerIt was revealed that Shadow was the cause of making his head explode *9:28I never turn backwhos they *9:28Beckitten27beck: THAT'S it! rip-offs can die! *9:28TheEnderGamerHe was so edgy that he made Cinos' head explode *9:28Dudegi WC*lemonparty.com appears as a hologram in front of beck* **except instead of old men it's old sonix* *9:29Beckitten27beck: wait, shadow? i'm a big fan! (but not a fangirl, they're idiots!) *beck: i just wanted to beat up some rip-offs for being idiots! *beck is pissed off and starts beating up rip-offs *9:30Dudegi WC*rip-offs try to puke cancer* *9:30I never turn backIt starts raining steam summer sales *this plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0Fnd2yZGlo *The almighty Gaben appears *9:31Dudegi WC*Gaben is so strong that his mere presence vaporizes the auras* **and obviously the cancer* *9:31Beckitten27beck: well at least there won't be any more stupid sonic characters, especially ones that never existed *9:32Dudegi WC*cinos is revealed to be sonic upside down* **he doesn't know how he got there* **Soras is just knuckles painted purple* *9:32Beckitten27beck: don't ask what i mean *9:32I never turn backGaben: Bye Bye Episode 3 *Gaben uses Half Life 3 to destroy everything weird and bad, even the Illuminati *9:32Dudegi WC*the supercomputer tries to destroy gaben* **with half life fanfiction* *9:32Beckitten27beck: also i think cosby is messed up in the head *9:33I never turn backGaben destroys it the steam summer sales *9:33Dudegi WC*supercomputer explodes* **it reveals however that there was a man behind it* **GEORGE BUSH* **and then the 9/11 planes from earlier crash into him* *9:34TheEnderGamerOld man from zelda: Vote against bush 2004 *9:34I never turn backPretty much everything was saved by Gaben *A huge lights hovers over Gaben *Gaben flies up to the clouds *9:34Dudegi WC*the light malfunctions for a moment* *Producer: DUDE WHAT THE HELL *Producer: YOU HAD LITERALLY ONE MORE JOB *9:35Beckitten27beck: well, shadow i think you can go back to mobius now *9:36Dudegi WC*shadow dies because the plot demands him to* *9:37Beckitten27bec: shadow? i thought youjust left? unles... oh no, thi can't be happening! i shoud now better than to talk about games i hate! *beck: i'm not letting you destroy my world! *9:37Dudegi WCRandom Russian: Don't worry little lady. There's no glitch in the matrix *Glitch in the matri-i-i-i **static for a moment* *Glitch in the ma- **cutout* **the sky is suddenly dull purple-brown* **and the clouds are forming cyclone-looking things* *9:38I never turn backAden's house gets a very loud phone ring, so loud that everyone there can hear it *9:39Dudegi WC*the phone ring distorts* Category:Finished Roleplays